Highlander05: Uncle Adam
by A Rhea King
Summary: Duncan's daughter wins over Methos, and he confronts one of Duncan's would-be opponents to protect her.


Uncle Adam  
By  
A. Rhea King

An ancient mantle clock's ticking was the only thing that filled the silence of the room. The television, set on sleep, had turned off an hour ago. The clock dinged for two o'clock. On the couch, Duncan had his arm wrapped around Analees' waist. She in turn was snuggled as close to him as she could possibly get, her face buried against his chest. Father and daughter were both sound asleep.

Analees made a quiet sound, her eyes closing tighter. She stirred, nuzzling Duncan's chest a little. She grew still for a few minutes then stirred again. Analees started, opening her eyes. Duncan stirred, laying his hand on her head.

"Shhh," Duncan whispered, kissing Analees' forehead.

Analees' eyes began to droop, but she forced herself to stay awake. She let out a sigh after a few minutes, letting herself fall asleep again. For another nine minutes, the two slept peacefully. The phone rang.

Duncan frowned, deciding to let it ring. But Analees didn't. She sat up, reached over her father and picked it up from the back of the couch. She turned it on and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Analees asked in a groggy voice.

"Hi lees," Amanda said.

"Hi 'manda," Analees answered.

"Is your dad there?"

"Daddy, i's 'manda," Analees said, laying down and holding out the phone.

Duncan smiled, looking at the phone. He grabbed the phone, feeling another immortal.

"That you?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. Just turning in the yard. I need to borrow the Porsche."

"Okay. Bring it back unharmed."

"Always!" Amanda chirped.

Duncan smiled, hanging up the phone. He sat it on the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around his daughter. She snuggled back to him.

"Ana," Duncan said.

"Hm?"

"Did you feel her?" Duncan asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Ana."

"Hm?"

"You have to tell me."

"She wasn't scary," Analees said, looking up at her father's face.

Duncan smiled, looking down at her. "Tell me, Analees. Scary or not."

"Okay daddy," Analees closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

The two fell asleep again.

* * *

Duncan cut off the extra sod and set the machete aside. He grabbed a wide blunt stick and began pounding the edges of the sod down. Suddenly Duncan found himself attacked by a year old Golden Retriever and a seven-year-old. Duncan dropped the stick in his hand, falling under them and turning. Analees found Duncan's ticklish spot while the dog proceeded to clean Duncan's face. Duncan laughed, trying to grab Analees and push the puppy away at the same time. And as fast as the attack had fallen on him it was over. Duncan sat up. Analees and her dog Zeus ran off across the yard to the swing set. Duncan smiled, watching the two began playing tug-of-war with an old tire tube. Duncan turned, going back to work on the sod. Duncan sat up suddenly, feeling the other immortal.

"Ana," Duncan called. He sat the stick down and picked up the machete. "Analees!"

Duncan stood, looking around. Analees was not in sight and neither was Zeus.

* * *

Analees and Zeus were getting covered with mud but they didn't notice as the two splashed in the mud puddle on the east side of the warehouse. Analees stopped suddenly, looking toward the front gate. She cocked her head to the side for a minute, smiled and resumed playing in the mud.

"That looks like a bit of fun," a voice said.

Analees, who had just slipped and fallen into the puddle taking Zeus with her, looked up at a stranger. She got to her feet, staring at him with a muddy grin.

"ANALEES!" Duncan yelled, running around the corner. He stopped, looking around until he spotted her.

Analees turned, watching Duncan storm up to the edge of the mud puddle. "ANALEES BETHANY MACLEOD!" Duncan cried.

Analees looked guilty, knowing that tone of voice meant she was about to get in a lot of trouble.

"Hi Adam," Duncan said to the stranger without anger, but to Analees his anger wasn't restrained. "How many times have I told you never to leave my sight?"

Analees looked down, holding her hands in front of her.

"ANSWER ME!" Duncan snapped.

"A lot."

"And what did you just do?"

"Left your sight," Analees said.

"And what are you supposed to do when you feel another immortal?"

"Find you."

"And did you?"

"No."

"No. And how many times have I told you to stay out of the mud?"

"A lot."

"And what are you doing right now?"

"Playing in the mud."

Duncan closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. He looked away, and then back to Analees. "Go use the hose to wash both you and Zeus off. Put Zeus in the kennel and then go to your room."

"But daddy—"

"March young lady!" Duncan emphasized the order by pointing to the back yard behind him.

Analees turned, looking at Adam. "Nice to meet you," she said in a solemn voice. She looked at Zeus as she wrapped her fingers around his collar, leading him to the back yard where the hose was. Duncan watched them until they disappeared around the corner. He turned, smiling at Adam.

"What brings you to Connecticut, Methos?" Duncan asked.

Methos, a.k.a. Adam Pierson, smiled. "I've been asking about you so Joe sent me with some things," Methos held up a manila envelope.

"Asking about me?"

"I…think you have two runaways," Methos pointed behind Duncan.

Duncan turned, seeing Analees and Zeus disappearing around an outer shed. He looked at Methos.

"Go on in. I'll be up shortly. Make yourself at home," Duncan growled and then ran after the two.

Methos flashed him a smile as he went inside.

Plumbers, carpenters, architects and various other construction workers filled the bottom half of the warehouse working on finishing various areas. Methos spotted a spiral staircase leading up to the second level. He climbed the stairs walking into a finished flat. The kitchen was against the far wall, separated by counter tops and a breakfast bar. A twelve person medieval table served as a dining room table, complete with matching chairs upholstered in somewhat worn red velvet. The apartment almost passed as a posh New York, London or Paris flat, except here and there were the telltale signs of a seven-year-old living.

On the shelves VHS tapes and DVDs of children's titles mixed with Duncan's darker, more action packed movies. Beside the couch were two Barbies, a Barbie car, and an assortment of doll clothes. A small, purple jacket had been thrown on an expensive upholstered overstuffed chair. Around the flat large, long windows with French arch tops let in the light, draped with exquisite and expensive curtains. At the bottom of each window was a cushioned window seat. On two of the window seats were several children's books. Behind Methos, the apartment was closed off with a hall leading back. On one side was a large bathroom. Across the hall was a bedroom. Above these was a mezzanine with a hall that ended with a door. A small balcony provided a view of the kitchen and living area. Above Methos head, several styles of designer lights hung on metal rods to shed spotlight throughout the second level. Now, during the day, skylights were letting the sunlight of a warm August day into the apartment.

"…how many times?" Methos heard Duncan ask.

Methos turned. Duncan and Analees appeared on the stairs. Duncan had a firm grip on the dripping wet child's arm and continued to march her up the stairs to the mezzanine. The child was crying loudly with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I was just chasing the bunny daddy!" Analees sobbed.

"Analees…you are spending the rest of the day in your room!"

"No! No! I wanna meet Adam! No! I'm sorry!" Analees wailed.

Duncan marched down the hall of the mezzanine and the two disappeared through one of the doors in the hall. Methos sighed and walked over to a chair. He sat down, waiting for Duncan to return. Methos heard a door close, silencing the wailing that had continued since Duncan and Analees had disappeared in the room. Footsteps came down the hall and down the stairs. Duncan walked over to a chair and slowly sat down, watching Methos watch him.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"I can't believe you yelled at her for playing in the mud," Methos scolded.

Duncan looked aghast and then smirked. "Since it's not an issue for you, you can give her a bath and get the mud out of her ears and hair."

Methos laughed. "I don't think so."

"What did Joe give you?"

"I dunno. Joe gave me this to bring to you. He felt more comfortable having me hand deliver it rather than mailing it," Methos handed over the envelope.

Duncan took the envelope and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a necklace, a pair of earrings, a bracelet, three passports and several pieces of paper. Methos watched the younger immortals' face of pain and surprise as he stared at the jewelry in his hand.

"What is all that?"

"It belonged to her mother," Duncan whispered.

"Analees' mother?"

"Ana. We call her Ana. Yes."

Methos leaned forward. "How'd she die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She was murdered," Duncan closed his fist around the jewelry.

Methos nodded, deciding he probably shouldn't ask the questions on his mind right now. Duncan dropped the jewelry and looked over the papers. After a few minutes, he returned the papers and the passports to the envelope as well. Duncan sat the envelope aside and sat back with a long, tired sigh. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So…why are you in Connecticut, Duncan?" Methos asked.

"Sounded like a good place to move, Methos. So, why did you want to find me?" Duncan dropped his hand on the chair's arm, looking at Methos.

"You simply disappeared. I was beginning to worry."

Duncan laughed sarcastically. "You? You were worried about me?"

Methos grinned. "I needed a reason for a vacation?"

Duncan shook his head. "I'm not buying."

"I'd heard a lot of rumors a year ago. Rumors from Watchers and other immortals. That you'd turned and you were protecting a new immortal. Then there was word that four immortals were after your head and were going to going to take the child to protect the child from the other immortals trying to kill her. And then you simply disappeared. Amanda wasn't talking and Joe said he didn't know where you were. I caught both of them putting the barge into port and locking it up. They had a lot of things packed for shipping somewhere. Joe finally admitted you had left the country and told me you moved here. To Hartford, Connecticut," Methos frowned. "Who is the child? She's immortal."

"I knew her mother," Duncan answered.

"You knew Analees' mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I assume. She's calling you daddy and bears your last name."

Duncan smiled. He looked up, hearing the door squeak upstairs.

"Should get that fixed," Methos said.

"Not until she's two hundred," Duncan said quietly, and then louder he said, "Ana…you have till I count to five to get back in that room."

Methos looked back. Analees stood at the balcony railing.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to run off and I'm sorry I played in the mud. Please don't be mad at me."

Methos smirked, watching Duncan melt. Duncan sighed, looking down.

"Take a bath, Ana."

"No—" Ana started. She stopped when Duncan shot an angry look at her. "Okay. Can I come downstairs when I'm done?"

"No. When I call you for supper you can come down."

"Is he staying?" Analees asked, pointing at Methos.

"ANA!" Duncan snarled.

Analees spun and ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Duncan looked at Methos, who wore a smug smile.

"Can you go back to Paris now?"

Methos laughed, sitting back. "I think I have a young lady to meet and should stay for a few days."

"You're just enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Incredibly," Methos grinned.

Duncan stood up, looking at the mantle clock, then Methos. "Then you can cook tonight. I need to go make sure she takes a bath and doesn't spend the next hour playing."

"You two have been around each other a while, haven't you?"

"Since she was four," Duncan answered as he walked to the stairs.

"I can't promise I'll make anything edible," Methos said.

"Then order something and go pick it up."

Methos looked back. Duncan had already disappeared in Analees' room. With a sigh Methos got up and began supper.

Analees watched Methos as the two men talked about past events and new news. She looked down at the chicken on her plate, poking at the uneaten portion.

"Ana, finish your supper," Duncan ordered.

"I'm full," Analees said, looking up at him.

"Then you don't get ice cream."

Analees sucked in the corner of her bottom lip. "What kind?"

"Doesn't matter. You have to finish your chicken first."

"Yes it does," Methos chimed in.

Duncan shot Methos a glare.

"Are you two brothers?" Analees asked.

The two men looked at Analees in surprise.

"Why would you ask that?" Duncan asked.

"You two fight like Tom and Jake."

"Who are Tom and Jake?" Methos asked.

"My friends at school."

"Your boyfriends?" Methos asked, smiling.

"No!" Analees laughed. "They play on the baseball team with me. Tom can't catch a ball. Jake always hits the ball out into the field."

"Sounds like Tom sits on the bench a lot."

"Tom's fat."

"Ana, be nice," Duncan said.

"He is."

Duncan shot her a disapproving look.

"And these two boys are brothers?" Methos asked.

"Yeah. A year apart. They fight like you and my dad do."

"We're not brothers," Duncan answered.

"Not exactly," Methos corrected him.

"What'd'ya mean?" Analees asked.

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"Well, we're both immortal. That makes us brothers."

Analees frowned, looking at her plate. Methos smiled, returning to the story he'd been telling before she'd spoken up. Analees poked at her chicken a couple more times. She looked up at Methos.

"So what does that make the scary immortals?" Analees asked.

Duncan had been laughing at the story Methos was still telling. Both men sobered, looking at her.

"The scary immortals?" Methos asked.

"Yeah. The ones that come to kill daddy."

Methos looked from Duncan to Analees and back. "I'm…afraid this is your topic, Duncan."

Duncan reached out, laying his hand on Analees'. "Poppet…Methos was kidding. We're not really brothers."

"Yeah, but…" Analees looked confused. "How come we're immortal and Tom and Jake and Kristen aren't? What happens when they get hurt? Do they only die if their head gets cut off too?"

"Ana…why are you asking these questions all of a sudden?" Duncan asked. Analees had never before made a connection that there was a difference between her and her mortal friends before.

Analees looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"Sweetheart?" Duncan asked.

Analees looked up at Duncan, then at the counter. Duncan looked around at the counter. The envelope Methos had brought was sitting on the counter and it was open. When Duncan looked back around, Methos saw the same pain and confusion in Duncan face. The same expression Duncan had come to Duncan's face when he'd first opened the envelope.

"Did you look in that envelope Ana?"

Analees didn't answer him.

"Analees," Duncan said.

Analees looked at him. She slowly nodded.

"What did you find in there?"

"A little book with a picture of mommy on it."

Duncan nodded. He pushed his plate away then rubbed his face with his hand. With a long sigh he leaned on the table, staring at the wood.

"I don't know why Tom, Jake, or Kristen are not immortal, Ana. And if they get scratched or break a bone, it will stay that way for a long time. Eventually it will heal, but they won't heal overnight like you do, honey," Duncan looked at Analees. "And they can be killed in a car, if their head gets cut off, by a gun…they'll die. Forever."

"Like mommy did when her head was cut off?"

Duncan nodded. He didn't notice Methos glance at him when Analees asked the question. He stood, looking at Methos. "Look, I'll clean up. You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"I'll get the kitchen," Methos offered

Duncan nodded. He reached down and picked Analees up. Methos watched the two disappear into the mezzanine. Methos got up and walked over to the envelope. He pulled out the passports and opened the top one. It was Duncan's. The second was Analees'. The third was a woman whose name was Geneesa MacLeod. Methos looked up at the mezzanine, wondering the truth behind the name.

* * *

Methos woke with is hand on his sword. He looked up at the dark form standing beside his bed.

"Methos," Duncan said.

"Duncan?" Methos reached over and switched on the lamp beside his bed. He grimaced until his eyes adjusted. Methos looked up at Duncan.

"I have to leave, Methos. Normally Amanda watches Ana when I leave, but I can't find her. Can you watch her?"

Methos looked at the clock beside his bed. It was four in the morning. He looked up at Duncan.

"Will she sleep?"

"You need to wake her at seven-thirty and make sure she dresses in good clothes and gets breakfast. She doesn't eat a lot in the morning. I hope I'm back then."

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

"In the event…" Duncan choked up, cleared his throat and continued. "I don't come back in time, her school bus gets here at eight thirty. She knows what to take for lunch. Make sure she gets on the bus and she can't play before she goes to school. She'll try to talk you into it."

Methos nodded. Duncan turned to leave.

"Good luck," Methos called.

"Thanks," Duncan said as he disappeared into the dark hallway.

Methos tried to go back to sleep, but he was awake now. He watched the clock until seven a.m. shown on it. Methos got up and began making breakfast, going upstairs at seven-thirty to wake Analees. He walked into her bedroom and stopped, looking around. Methos smiled.

"She's suffers a great deal here. I can tell," Methos said to himself, looking around at all the toys that were around the room.

There was a desk against the wall with a computer on it. Against another wall was another desk with pictures scattered on it. Methos looked at the bathroom to his left. It was a full bathroom decorated in vibrant colors like the room. Methos smiled a little. He walked over to the futon bed arranged at an angle in the corner. Analees slept in the bed that over the futon. Methos stopped at the bed, watching her sleep for a few minutes. Methos reached up and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Analees," Methos said.

Analees stirred a little.

"Ana," Methos said.

Analees opened her eyes, looking at him. She smiled.

"Hi Uncle Methos."

"Uncle?"

"Brothers," Analees muttered.

Methos laughed.

"I suppose I asked for that."

"I shouldn't call you that?"

Methos rested his chin on the top of the bunk bed. "I don't mind Uncle Me…" Methos' brow furrowed. "I do mind being called Methos, however. Why did you just call me that?"

"Dad calls you that."

Methos thought back and realized that after several hours last night Duncan had started calling him Methos. Methos frowned.

"Uncle Adam. Never call me Methos. Ever."

"Dad does."

"I know. But…you can't."

"Okay Uncle Adam."

"Okay," Methos smiled. He reached out and ticked Analees belly. "Get up or I'll tickle you until you do.

"No you won't!" Analees said. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Methos' neck.

Methos pulled back, dragging her off the bed and grabbing her before she fell. She laughed, laying her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her still.

"Where's daddy?"

"He had to go away for a little bit. He'll be back."

Analees looked down. "He had to go fight."

Methos crouched down in front of Analees, laying his hands on her arms. "Ana…you know he has to do this?"

Analees nodded.

"He doesn't like it any more than you do."

Analees looked at Methos. "Do you?"

"Like fighting?"

Analees nodded.

"No. I don't."

Analees sighed, looking down again. Methos stood, laying his hand on her head.

"Are you going to school in… Who's this?" Methos pointed to the front of Analees' nightgown.

"Pichachu. He's a Pokemon."

"Ah. Well, are you going to wear him to school?"

Analees laughed. "Nooooo!"

"Well, we'd better get something else on."

"Can I wear a dress?"

"Depends on the dress."

Analees ran to her closet and pointed to a red plaid jumper with a white short sleeve shirt under it.

"Okay."

"And these for shoes?" Analees dropped to her knees and dug out a pair of matching tennis shoes.

"Sure," Methos answered.

"Thank you Uncle Me…Adam."

Methos smiled when she looked back at him. "I'm making breakfast so don't be long."

"Okay."

Methos walked to the door, and then turned back to Analees. "And brush your hair."

"Okay, Adam," Analees answered.

Methos smiled, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Methos waved to Analees as the bus pulled away. She smiled, waving back. Methos turned and walked back toward the warehouse. He stopped, feeling another immortal. Methos ran back to the warehouse for his sword. He reached the door when he heard a car pull in the drive. It was Duncan's gray Porsche. Methos watched it slowly pull in the yard and roll to a stop. Methos slowly approached the car and sighed. Duncan had died behind the wheel. Methos looked at the warehouse. The workers had arrived at eight sharp. Methos opened the door and pushed Duncan over. He got behind the wheel and drove the car around to the back out of sight from the workers. Methos turned the engine off and waited. In a few minutes, Duncan gasped for breath.

"Welcome back. You're late," Methos said, looking at him.

"What did she wear?" Duncan asked, wincing as he sat up. He put his hand over the healing stab wound in his chest.

"A plaid jumper and matching shoes. She persuaded me to put her hair into a ponytail."

"Good," Duncan sat forward. "Any problems?"

"Other than I'm now Uncle Adam, no."

Duncan looked sidelong at Methos. "What?"

"I've been adopted into your family. Isn't that sweet?"

"She's calling you Uncle Adam?"

"Yes."

Duncan looked away. "I suppose it could be worse. Aunt Amanda, Uncle Joe and now, Uncle Adam. Have to say I liked Uncle Methos better.

"Don't start," Methos started the car and backed it up to the front of the warehouse.

Duncan laughed. "Uncle Adam."

Methos was smiling when Duncan looked at him. Was the older immortal actually enjoying the child's affections?

* * *

Methos watched Duncan over the top of the newspaper in his hands. Duncan had been listening to the caller for a long time and looked like he was getting angrier by the moment.

"This wasn't a surprise, Amanda," Duncan snarled. He sighed, rubbing his face. "Fine. Whatever. I'll just…postpone. Again. For the fourth time. Amanda. Yeah. Bye," Duncan hung up the phone. He sat for several minutes before walking over to the couch across from Methos.

Analees looked up from her coloring book, smiling at him when he sat down.

"What are you doing, Poppet?" Duncan smiled, picking up the coloring book.

"I'm coloring," Analees said.

Duncan turned the book around to show Methos. All the people in the picture were colored blue and purple.

"Very Rembrandt," Methos said.

Duncan laughed, handing Analees the coloring book back. She flashed Methos a grin as she moved close to Duncan and sat down beside him. She returned to coloring. Methos turned the page in the newspaper.

"Problems?" Methos asked.

"What?" Duncan asked, looking away from the coloring book to Methos.

"Problems? I didn't mean to eavesdrop…"

"Amanda was supposed to stay while I went to Paris. Something came up."

"Something to do with Mrs. MacLeod?" Methos asked.

Duncan frowned. "Yes and that's all you need to know."

Methos lowered the paper. "I can stay."

"You were leaving tomorrow."

"I can leave later. It's not like I have a wife to run home to," Methos smirked.

"I don't think so," Duncan looked down at Analees, running his fingers through her hair.

"I think we can handle four days without you, Duncan."

Analees looked up at Duncan. "You're leaving tomorrow too?"

"No. I…" Duncan sighed, closing his eyes. He looked at Methos. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Methos nodded. "I'm sure."

"You know what to do for school?"

"I know. I know."

Duncan sighed, looking down at Analees. She was still watching him.

"Yes. I'm leaving tomorrow. Uncle Adam's going to stay with you."

"Really!?" Analees grinned, looking at Methos. "You are?"

"Yes."

"COOL!" Analees jumped up, scattering her crayons. She ran over to Methos, slid under his paper and climbed up on his lap. Methos laughed when she threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

Duncan was smiling when Methos looked at him.

* * *

Lightening lit up the sky followed by a loud canon shot boom. Analees sat straight up in bed, looking up at the skylights. Rain was pouring down on them, driven by a strong eastern wind coming in off the ocean. Lightening again lit the sky and another loud boom followed. Analees scrambled out of bed and ran across the hall to Duncan's room with Zeus running behind her. Duncan was not in his room. Thunder crashed, making Analees jump with a whimper. She ran downstairs to the guest room, throwing the door open as she ran in. Analees jumped into bed beside Methos and disappeared under the covers.

Methos woke startled, trying to find his sword. He stopped suddenly, feeling something trembling against his back. Methos looked over his shoulder, seeing a form beside him. Methos turned over, pulling the covers back a little. Analees was curled into the fetal position, her arms wrapped around Zeus, who was whining pathetically. Outside thunder boomed again, but the walls muffled it. Methos smiled, realizing both had been scared by it and since Duncan was gone, they had come to his bed to find protection from the storm. Methos laid back down, pulling Analees up and against his chest. She latched onto his arm when he slid it around her waist.

"I'm scared," Analees whispered. "So is Zeus."

"It's just thunder sweetheart," Methos said.

"It's scary."

Methos smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Thunder isn't frightening. It's someone way up in the sky moving their furniture around."

"What?" Analees looked over her shoulder at Methos.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Every time the thunder makes noises it means someone way up in the sky is moving their furniture and every time it thunders really loud, they've dropped something. And when there is lightening, they're taking a picture of the world."

"Nu-uh!" Analees smiled.

"I swear! It's true!"

Analees laughed, turning her head. She cuddled back against Methos, sighing.

"I love you Uncle Adam," Analees said.

Methos smiled, kissing the top of her head again. "I love you too, Analees," Methos petted Zeus' head. "Zeus too."

"Good night," Analees said.

"Night," Methos replied.

The three fell asleep again.

* * *

Methos looked up when a shadow fell across his book. Analees stood in front of him with a serious expression.

"Hello," he said.

"I feel an immortal, Uncle Adam."

"You do?" Methos asked, his brow furrowing. "I don't."

"I do."

"Yeah? A scary immortal?"

"I can't tell yet."

"Oh," Methos sat his book aside.

Analees sat down in his lap. "Zeus is sleeping in his house." Analees pointed across the lawn to the kennel.

Methos looked at the kennel. The Golden Retriever was sleeping half in, half out of his new doghouse.

"Oh!" Analees said.

"What?" Methos looked down at her.

She slid off his lap onto her feet, and then looked back at Methos. "Scary. It's a scary immortal Uncle Adam."

Methos stood, taking her hand. The two walked back into the warehouse.

"I don't feel any immortal."

"You will," Analees assured him.

Methos started up the stairs. He stopped, looking down at Analees. She was watching the front door.

"Ana."

Analees looked at him.

"Do you always feel immortals before your daddy?"

Analees nodded.

Methos looked around the first level. It was Sunday so they were alone. Later that day Duncan was supposed to be home. Methos tightened his grip on Analees' hand and hurried upstairs to the guest bedroom. From between the mattresses, he pulled out his sword.

"No. No," Analees said, grabbing the sword. "You can't Uncle Adam."

Methos crouched down. "I have to Ana. I have to protect you. I promised your daddy I would."

"No," Analees said, starting to cry.

"Oh sweetheart," Methos pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I have to do this."

"I don't want you to die."

"I won't die."

Analees tightened her arms around Methos' neck. Methos pulled her arms off, looking in her eyes.

"Stay here. Wait for me. Can you do that for me?"

Analees nodded.

"Good girl. I'll be back," Methos kissed her forehead as he stood. He patted the top of her head. "Stay here."

Methos left the room and walked downstairs. He felt the immortal now and his stomach tightened. The back door opened and Methos turned, watching the immortal walk in.

"Where's Duncan?" he asked.

"He's away on business," Methos answered.

The man smirked. "Like him to run."

Methos didn't answer.

"Who are you?"

"Adam Pierson," Methos said.

"You're not alone. Where's the other?"

"She's a child. No threat to you."

He smiled. "So the rumors are true. He's taken an immortal child in as his own."

Methos didn't answer.

"I'll just borrow her for a little while."

"You'll have to take my head to do that," Methos said.

"Not a problem," theman hissed. He swung his sword at Methos.

Methos thrust up, blocking his swing and parried to the right, trying to get a stab in. The man quickly proved to be in better shape with his skills than Methos. Methos felt the sword cut across his back and chest several times as he dodged the man's blade. The man started backing Methos into a corner. Methos lunged at the man, cutting a deep gash in his side and moving past him back into the open behind him. The man spun and the fight continued. Methos lunged at the stranger with a stronger attack, quickly backing the man into a corner. The man thrust forward, his sword thrusting into Methos' chest just as Methos brought his sword around and cut off the man's head. Methos staggered back, pulling the sword out. He stumbled back a few more steps, putting his free hand to his chest. Blood ran through and over his fingers. Methos gasped when the stranger's Quickening wrapped around him. He dropped to his knees, gripping his sword with both hands. Around him windows shattered, light bulbs exploded. The water in the swimming pool began boiling. And suddenly it was over. Methos fell to his side, panting as he felt himself dying.

"Uncle Adam," he heard Analees say, and then she was at his side, her small, cool hand on his cheek.

"I'll be right back," Methos whispered.

Analees kissed his temple. "I'll be here," she said.

Methos died with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Methos gasped for air, feeling someone's hand on his shoulder and two immortals. He was disoriented for a few seconds until he realized the immortal was Analees and she had laid his head in her lap. Her other hand was stroking his hair.

"Uncle Adam?" Analees whispered.

"Hello," Methos replied, reaching up and taking her hand.

Analees hugged his head, making Methos laugh. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, hugging her.

"I'm glad you're back, Uncle Adam."

Methos smiled. He picked Analees up and carried her upstairs. For now, he was happy just to feel her small arms around his neck and hold her in his arms. He understood the desperation Duncan must feel each time an immortal came for him and the relief that followed when it was all over and Analees was safe in his arms again.


End file.
